degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Scriven
Olivia Scriven is a Canadian actress who portrays Maya Matlin, Katie Matlin's younger sister in the second half of Season 11 of Degrassi. She was born in Wakefield, Quebec, but raised in London, Ontario. She recently graduated from Pearson School for the Arts, and now attends H.B. Beal Secondary School. She also starred in the HBO Canada miniseries The Yard as Patti. The next movie she's set to be in is Mistletoe Over Manhattan, a Hallmark movie of the week. That movie also stars Damon Runyan, who portrayed Coach Carson on Degrassi. She is close friends with Shannon Kook-Chun, Dylan Everett, Lyle Lettau, Eric Osborne, Andre Kim, Ana Golja, Alex Steele, Ricardo Hoyos, and Chloe Rose. Trivia *She is one of two main cast members in the franchise to have been born in Quebec and later move to Ontario. The other is Amanda Stepto. * Olivia is a Pisces. *Like Maya, Olivia wears glasses in real life. *She has two brothers named Xavier and Quinn. *She can play the guitar and cello. *Olivia is also a singer. *She enjoys soccer, skiing, and baseball. *Her favourite Degrassi characters are Katie and Imogen. *Her favourite shows are Pretty Little Liars and Degrassi. *Her favourite book is "The Secret Daughter". *Her music icons are Coldplay. *She was the only regular actor/actress involved in Degrassi who was required to have a parent/guardian on set, but that is no longer needed because she turned 16. *She makes a lot of videos on Vine with co-star Lyle and her brothers. *She's left-handed. *She is only 3 days younger than co-star, Eric Osborne. *Her favorite Beatle will always be the late George Harrison. * she would like to do Film Making or Screen Writing after Degrassi for a inspired career Source- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKgStogCFiI Gallery olivia_scriven_twitter_StAZrhw.sized.jpg Olivia.png Olivia_Scriven.jpg tumblr_m7u223Agdx1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7wlm63Jh01r5l4zio1_500.jpg tumblr_m7wi3xHtdE1qcuqx0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7vul0sY1B1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7vujxnvwm1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7vuialCTe1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7vue9gDjW1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7sy1mZ9b91qim9cho1_500.jpg tumblr_m7s28lKwzF1qm0lh8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7mqx5zVE31qfem54o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7lgaz9bEN1qmfwe9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m70lpa50Pe1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7hv7jezm31rq2ebqo1_250.jpg tumblr_m7djotXo0f1rr8etno1_500.jpg tumblr_m78wl8Yme91r3ghjjo1_500.png tumblr_m7453acPMI1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m744zw0H2c1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m744w8ISBv1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m70lo15lwN1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6yypoM6uL1ragofoo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6vh0nf1DC1r0tvtno1_250.gif tumblr_m6vh0nf1DC1r0tvtno3_250.gif tumblr_m6vh0nf1DC1r0tvtno2_250.gif tumblr_m6vh0nf1DC1r0tvtno4_250.gif tumblr_m6nyb0JIh81r64ce6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5in7rJLq81ry1wtyo1_400.png tumblr_m5f0o6rfrb1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m57uu1tuAB1qhgniqo1_500.png tumblr_m55zmmqa821qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m55ue26F8j1ro2cxqo1_500.png tumblr_m53ysiIt1I1qi6mx2o1_500.png tumblr_m53xpa4r7v1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ztzzHmK41r2x29po1_500.png tumblr_m4ztyfNHik1r2x29po1_500.png tumblr_m4ztx3EosA1r2x29po1_500.png tumblr_m01667RLv61qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_m5xfruMGRV1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kxt4j83s1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3kxq70O9Q1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3kxp7xPLG1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3kxocm8BL1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m3kxmrgHNT1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2nwrwXIsu1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2nwpevgk11ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2nwna6cGn1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m2nwgpjuFg1ru1mzao1_500.png Tumblr m94a4bksZH1qct0ifo1 500.jpg ghana 1.jpg Tumblr m8z9pfp4sf1rykg0vo1 400.jpg tumblr_m9p860N14F1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ojdxSduH1rsmmk8.jpg tumblr_m9nh5e6pIQ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9nbi3XI0z1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9mvmeHblA1qhvhpdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9llg5gHck1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9lja6G8Hz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9jq92XPhi1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9c0fub9ue1qdtt6co1_400.png tumblr_m70lfzUFEv1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m962gx5ODo1rb5qvko1_500.jpg tumblr_m8v50k59XW1rdeymqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8tm5vQ6n61qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8pcijSuQU1qcuqx0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m70lqwsj4o1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_mbiatpKSx91qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbe2aoud461qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mb8frfX1B81qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_mb8bixlNI11rxmkgzo1_400.jpg tumblr_mb579vw50y1rxmkgzo1_400.jpg Tumblr mbad98o97b1r2f3j6o1 500.jpg tumblr_mb2voeTmX01rxmkgzo2_400.jpg tumblr_mb2v7n6E6C1r0o5dto1_500.jpg tumblr_mb2ftlWamG1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_mb1gwmbKxw1qcuqx0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mapyyqoD8I1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_mao2zckiKo1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_maiw4rSAFI1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_maiw2gvbQF1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_mafhnlxXMT1rdwmvdo1_500.jpg tumblr_maevqcTKJ01rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_ma5nejCpiu1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_ma5ncjRuxc1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m70ledGf6Y1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_ma0floZFBY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ybnjKjWG1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9ybmp3vPb1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9wh07zAms1ru1mzao1_500.png tumblr_m9t2k7mWNr1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9t2chiwak1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9t21rvn0U1rf3vafo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9sp83tzqW1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9sontmddZ1rpu0ejo1_500.jpg shaniceolivia.jpg Tumblr_mc0hgfwTX71rqaq02o1_500.jpg Tumblr mdz72kP41w1rz3odgo1 500.jpg A8q8OC1CMAEenrj.jpg Jdcs.jpg Tumblr mgue5rBV2S1rjv5lco1 500.png olivia scriven 1.jpg Ricardolivia.jpg tumblr_mk450ek2Sl1rqvcsso1_1280.jpg ADMO.jpg 879d510a987cea4f0817431914aa04ef.jpeg Yh.jpg Tumblr mlbr8lXb7f1so0kieo1 500.jpg Olivia .jpg olivia and her brother.jpg olivia and her dad.jpg olivia and her friend.jpg olivia and her friends.jpg olivia and her mom.jpg olivia rico .jpg olivia_scriven_olivia_scriven_0dMe5r6.sized.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia_scriven_9mXZkc0.sized.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia_scriven_mwbAz1Z.sized.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia_scriven_yrL7cD7.sized.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia2_wKRzH4u.sized.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia3_J2FPrhb.sized.jpg olivia-pizza.jpg oliviaa.jpg oliviaaa.jpg tumblr_mkv9raxZlv1riiwvyo1_500.jpg tumblr_mlb2rdA6Ki1qipuj7o1_500.jpg tumblr_mlbigs6MpR1sn1s86o1_r1_250.jpg 146540_la.jpg 216098_la.jpg normal_1301-05.jpg normal_1301-07.jpg Tumblr mm8g6ceZm31qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mm8aveg0q01qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mm7l8sbB9j1qzinmco1 500.png Tumblr mm5e5oOdPE1qd96nvo1 500.png ThCAVG7JQP.jpg Tumblr mmicywTR9d1qmjyeoo1 500.png LD5.jpg olivia_scriven_olivia_scriven_mf1s0Qc_sized.jpg act28.jpg Olivia-scriven-1354642531.jpg SamOlivia.jpg asdfgthyjk.jpg|olivia zombie maya Gdfg67d6f786h46df4hd75.png Dgdf69h6df7h587df54hd.png 8fsd96gf9s7d6g7fd54f67h.png Gdf69gf6h7df58h7d5f8h.png Fg7d6f87g5h4f4fd35f.png Dfgd8g7d8f6fh7f5.png 1069865 638625482814816 260795309 n.jpg 8fdsgdyf97hgdf7h.png 8hfg86jgf7j6h5k6jhgk.png Df8s69gd97fh5.png jgbjdbfkgdbfhg.png dbsfgkdfbhf768h.png fgbdkfg7df8h.png fgnldnfldlnhd.png gfjdbfdfh96d.png Dfigbdbfogdbfog.png Dbfubsdugbodsugb.png Bmbnm.png fdigdobfpfibyht5.png fdsgb9f9tg57.png diofbsdubf.png Fgnodrigndopg.png dgfubsd0ugs.png deufv97q3tfdv.png ty5ugh.jpg Olivia Scriven.jpg Kasfviyas.png ufivaisyfv.png Fsdgbuofagsvd.png Ofuvas9yasc8d.png idfva9sdca875s.png Degrassi-baby-photos-olivia.jpg Ana and Olivia hugging.jpg Degrassi cast at Chrsitmas party.jpg OThree.jpg Degrassi cast photo spam - 14.png Gen3.jpg Fsdkhfvdj.png Sdisvdjsf.png Sdhscghdfcsf.png gdflkgbdkjgvfd.jpg AD002~13.jpg AD001~16.jpg Olivia-scriven-1356027606.jpg Dgdfjhsvdfhvd.png Dgjbfkhdsvfjh.png tumblr_na4e9zJ4Aj1qbb7qoo1_500.jpg mmym.jpg mmjnn.jpg Gkdfgbfdjgb.png Fdkhfjdgbjd.png tumblr_naqli9QxB91tnvdt4o1_500.jpg Category:Actress Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Degrassi